The Conqueror
PsiCorps Scorpion Cell |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Sabotage the power supply in Moscow Hijack the Topol-M platforms Kill Premier Romanov |goal2 = Protect the Topol-M platforms Protect and evacuate Romanov if necessary |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Unknown Scorpion Cell commander * Unknown Epsilon proselyte |commanders2 = Alexander Romanov† |forces1 = * Shadow Tanks * Basic PsiCorps arsenal * Standard Russian arsenal |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Massive |music = Soviet March (instrumental version) |design2 = Speeder }} Operation: The Conqueror is the first Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, the time has come. It's been two years since our victory at Leninsk Cosmodrome, and we are finally ready. We shall finally emerge from the shadows, and what better way to do it than by toppling the Soviet dominion, wouldn't you agree? Today is the day when the Soviets will be holding their second annual Victory Parade, right in the heart of Moscow. They have several Topol-M launchers on display throughout this parade, and while, obviously, they are not armed, they will still be useful in our possession. This is but a show, a reminder - the Soviets didn't have time to prepare more MIDAS bombs in the last two years, but their bluff is still used as a means to keep the world in check. After the destruction of Chicago, people living in fear of a the devastating MIDAS, and that is what the Soviets are playing for. Since they don't truly have any, their power structure is build on a web of lies. Now what do you think would happen if those lies come tumbling down? Absolute chaos, an environment perfectly suited for PsiCorps' actions. Yes, I know that Moscow is now a veritable fortress, capable of withstanding all sorts of attacks from the outside, but believe in me Proselyte, believe in our new powers. With a dispatch of our new Shadow Tanks, you will lead the way into Moscow and shut down their Nuclear Reactors. They all have to be destroyed at once, or the Soviets will quickly realize something is not as it should be. When that's done, the stage will be set for our return." Objective 1: Destroy all 5 Nuclear Reactors simultaneously. Objective 2: Capture and escort all Topol-M platforms to the outpost Objective 3: Kill Premier Romanov before he leaves the area Events Lights out Over the last two years, Epsilon weapons R&D had progressed considerably resulting in the creation of the Shadow Tank, a cloaked attack vehicle armed with twin Dissolver beams. A company of Shadow Tanks was dispatched to cut the power. The Shadow Tank company proceeded undetected while the parade was happening. On each Nuclear Reactor, a Shadow Tank would await for the firing order. Once the Shadow Tanks are in place, the Nuclear Reactors were destroyed simultaneously, plunging Moscow into darkness and interrupts the parade, signaling the arrival of the Epsilon's main attack force in the Red Square using Drillers, who proceeds to wreak havoc on the Soviet forces. In the ensuing chaos, Premier Romanov retreated to the Kremlin under the cover of his Black Guards. Securing the Topol-Ms After the attack on the Red Square, PsiCorps were to secure the eight Topol-Ms before they could flee the city using Adepts to persuade the platforms' drivers to take them to where they were needed to be, rather than the predetermined Soviet extraction points. Meanwhile, the Scorpion Cell allies in the engagement would serve to distract the Soviets to clear the way. Kill Romanov As soon as all eight platforms were in Epsilon's possession, PsiCorps were assigned to assassinate Premier Romanov and secure the perimeter around the Kremlin. Romanov's personal Black Guard would prove no match for the Epsilon assassination squad (who had used Drillers to bypass the heavily defended perimeter) and Romanov was gunned down unceremoniously by an unidentified Epsilon soldier. Yuri followed up this display of power by deploying a Psychic Beacon in the grounds of the Kremlin, bringing the remaining Soviet forces in the city under Epsilon's control. Yuri himself arrived on the scene and invited the Proselyte into his new office in the Kremlin to celebrate their victory. Aftermath With Alexander Romanov now dead and Moscow captured by Epsilon, the Soviet chain of command was thrown into chaos as their celebration turned into mourning. The world is now aware that the Russians had been lying about their MIDAS warheads for the last two years, while the Epsilon managed to obtain the upgraded Topol-M platforms, which is perhaps used in the construction of what appears to be a "doomsday device". Meanwhile, another Epsilon proselyte managed to take over the city of Stalington in the S.S.A. and activates another Psychic Beacon to bring the American rebels and Russian defenders under Epsilon control. However, not everything was good news. The Latin Confederation might take control of the situation to stablise the Soviet chain of command. Not wanting to caught off-guard and to show them how pitiful they are without Yuri's knowledge and technology, the Proselyte was sent to cause mass havoc and chaos via the "Terranova" virus. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 20000 * 8 Shadow Tanks are dispatched for the mission. * A heal crate is stationed near the High Command Heart Building. * The number of enemy patrols and garrison buildings are less than in other difficulties. * The amount of defenses (whether stationary or infantry patrols) are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 15000 * 6 Shadow Tanks are dispatched for the mission. * A heal crate is stationed near the High Command Heart Building. Mental * Starting credits: 10000 * 4 Shadow Tanks are dispatched for the mission. * There is no warning when the player's Shadow Tanks are approaching certain dangerous areas, and the sight of the danger zones will not be revealed. * The number of Scorpion Cell troops are less than in other difficulties. * Killing any enemy unit during the first part of the mission will alert the Soviets, that results in Premier Romanov being evacuated early after 2 minutes. * 2 Tesla Coils are deployed near the starting area, forcing the player to wait for a truck to pass. * The amount of defenses (whether stationary or infantry patrols) are the most numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission is a remake of No Dilemma, the 1st Epsilon mission in version 2.0. In addition, this mission's name during development is also "No Dilemma". * The music used in the mission's loading screen and the first part of the mission is the instrumental version of Soviet March from Red Alert 3. * The music played at the start of the second part of the mission is Premeditated Treachery (Alternative link) by PrototypeRaptor. * There is an easter egg with the Kremlin's Heart; once the player destroys it, a Wolfhound escapes, which is a reference to Crumble Kremlin Crumble, the eighth mission of the Empire of the Rising Sun campaign in Red Alert 3. * A statue of Boris makes an appearance in this mission which serves as a memorial to the original Soviet commando that was killed in Bleed Red. zh:征服者 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions